This invention relates to handled thermoplastic film bags and more particularly to bags of the T-shirt type in which means are provided for maintaining the top opening closed after the bag has been loaded.
Plastic film bags, because of their many advantages, have largely replaced paper bags in many retail stores, especially groceries. These bags generally have laterally spaced handles extending upwardly from opposed sides of an open mouth. Because the film material is so thin and flaccid, the bag will not stand open as would a paper bag. It is held open and suspended from a holder during loading.
A serious disadvantage of this type of bag is related to the flaccid nature of its structure. When the loaded bag is set down in the trunk or on the seat of a vehicle, it often tips over, spilling the contents. This can be overcome by knotting the two handles together. However, this is labor intensive and the knot is not easily untied. Various closure locking means are discussed and reviewed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,979 issued Oct. 29, 1996 to Fifer et al. They all add to the cost of the bag, making their acceptance difficult. A plastic film bag of this type that would lock in the closed position without excessive effort and that would be easy to unlock would be very useful. If it could be provided with such a locking feature without significant additional cost, then it would be more likely to gain acceptance in the industry.